


[Podfic of] Devotion

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Summary: Musings from a brother on his desire for that which he can't have.





	[Podfic of] Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639268) by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist). 



**Title** : Devotion  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Boondock Saints  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : creator chose not to use  
**Summary** : Musings from a brother on his desire for that which he can't have.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1639268?view_adult=true)  
**Length** : 0:02:38  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Old%20Yuletide/Devotion%20by%20Dien.mp3)


End file.
